1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a kilowatt-hour meter. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a kilowatt-hour meter with remote environment detect and control, which is capable of collecting electricity usage information, detecting environment and sending a warning message for safety of using electricity through an Ethernet.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, all of electronic products have to use electricity for operation. Under a circumstance of limited energy resource, it is an important issue to effectively monitor electricity consumption and safety of using electricity.
A kilowatt-hour meter of the conventional technique only has a function of displaying accumulated electricity consumption, and does not have a function of operating a network environment or a function of detecting and controlling environment.